


Fic: She Can Kill With A Smile

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Series: Our Place [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my fic <i>You Know You Got It If It Makes You Feel Good</i>. Set at the beginning of Veronica's senior year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: She Can Kill With A Smile

  
Trying to lie still in the sweltering heat was nearly impossible, Veronica decided as the wall of humidity of late summer threatened to suffocate her. The steamy air was thick enough that she had to practically swim through it, and therein laid the hopeless fight to move.

Sweat rolled through the valley of her breasts, pooling underneath them, and an endless trail of perspiration flowed down the column of her spine. At that moment, she would have sold her soul to the devil himself for air conditioning, but Veronica, being her stubborn self, had decided to live in the dorms for her last year of college instead of moving into Logan’s beach house.

 _Veronica folded t-shirt after t-shirt, and stowed each item into her suitcase. “Logan, I don’t want to have the same argument we’ve had the last two summers. I’m not ready to live with you. It’s not you. It’s not our relationship. I just need to be on my own. I need my own space. I need to do things for myself.” She had mulled over her decision this year longer than she ever had before. She really did want to live with Logan—but_ wanting _had never been the problem between them. Honestly, she didn’t have a solid reason as to why she wasn’t going to move in. She just knew it wasn’t time yet._

 _“Veronica…” Logan whined, “You’ve been doing things for yourself since you were like, twelve. I don’t understand why you want to live in that tiny cell of a room when you could move in to the beach house—the beach house you _love_ and practically live at already. I told you we’d make one of the guest rooms into your office or whatever. You’d have your own space.”_

Veronica continued to fold clothes. “Look, all of your reasons make sense. I just… I’m not ready, okay?”

Logan sighed in defeat. “Well, it will always be here waiting for you.” The rest remained unspoken, as always.

Logan truly understood when she told him she wasn’t ready to live with him. He didn’t push further. He pouted occasionally, but he respected her wishes. Now more than anything, Veronica wished he _had_ pushed, had whined and complained in true Logan fashion until she had given in, then she wouldn’t have to lie in her tiny single, an ancient fan doing nothing more than pushing muggy air around her room.

Veronica swept her hand across her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat away. She imagined she was lounging on an iceberg that floated in the Arctic, penguins marched in line along beside her. She envisioned diving into the crisp chill of the Atlantic as she floated for hours and the water cooled her skin. _Damn, why is it so hot?_

Just when Veronica was sure she was going to go crazy from the stifling heat, there was a knock at her door. For a brief, delirious moment she hoped it was Old Man Winter coming to fight off the roasting temperatures that had taken up residence in Southern California. What she wouldn’t give for a blizzard right now.

She considered putting something else on over her tiny tank top and skimpy shorts, but she couldn’t even bring herself to care if a perfect stranger saw her in barely-there clothing, as long as she didn’t have to add another layer of fabric.

She swung the door open and hoped there was cooler air in the hallway, but she was only met with more heat and Logan, grinning, holding a brown paper bag. “How’s it going in here? Have you melted yet? It feels like your dorm was built on the equator.”

Veronica quirked her eyebrow. “Don’t start, Logan. It’s too hot to deal with your sarcasm right now.”

Logan backed up in mock affront. “Moi? I am, if nothing else, always serious.” Even Veronica, in her too-hot-cranky mood, cracked a smile at the absurdity of his statement. “Veronica, it’s ridiculously hot in here. I didn’t see a soul in the building. No one is staying here except a certain very stubborn girl. Come stay at the house, just for a few days, at least until the heat breaks. I promise not to tempt you into staying longer with my air conditioning and nearby ocean.” Veronica gave him a stern look that told him now was not the time to start with her about the house. “Look at it this way; it can’t be healthy to live like this.”

If it had been anyone else Veronica would have gone in a heartbeat, but she couldn’t let Logan have the last word. Her silly pride had to prove that she could out last the heat. That she could out last him.

“No, no I’m fine. Don’t even worry about it. I’ve got my trusty fan here. I barely even notice the temperature.”

Logan rolled his eyes at her blatant lie, but it was too hot to argue with her. If she wanted to sweat to death in this sauna, let her.

“I brought provisions.” Logan held up his momentarily forgotten bag-o-goodies and then set it on her desk. He started unloading a bag of ice, two containers of ice cream, a box of Otter Pops and an ice pack. He handed Veronica one of the containers of ice cream and proceeded to shove the rest of his ‘provisions’ onto the small shelf that was the ‘freezer’ in her dorm refrigerator. He grumbled for a moment, trying different arrangements, before he got everything to fit.

When Logan turned, he found Veronica holding the frozen container against her forehead, her eyes closed in delight. He was amazed by how stunning she looked even in the scorching heat. Her hair hung wilted and limp from her ponytail. Her skin was flushed a deep pink and he could see the sweat as it dripped down her neck. Despite it all, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

As he watched the path a droplet of sweat took as it rolled towards her breasts, his own temperature rose without the aid of the heat around him.

Veronica finally noticed him staring at her and she blushed, embarrassed that she was practically ready to bathe in her frozen treat. When she put the container on the desk and reached for two spoons, she almost saw a flicker of disappointment fly across Logan’s face.

She handed a spoon to him and sat on her lofted bed. Logan hopped up next to her. He tried to dip his spoon into the ice cream container, but each time he got close she moved the container just out of his reach. They sat in silence as Veronica devoured the cool creamy dessert and Logan made vague attempts at stealing it from her.

Logan gave up on getting any ice cream, went to the freezer and returned with an Otter Pop. He sucked a piece of the fruit-flavored ice into his mouth. In a burst of inspiration, he leaned in and blew cool air across Veronica’s neck. He felt her shiver and watched a smattering of goose-pimples rise on her flesh.

Logan took another piece of the pop into his mouth and attached his lips to her neck; trailing sugary kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. When he pulled away, he saw the path of cherry red across her skin, and he quirked a crooked smile. Once again Logan took a piece of frozen treat in his mouth, tugged the strap of her tank down her shoulder, and exposed the swell of her breast.

Veronica had all but abandoned her ice cream and let her head loll back as his cool, refreshing mouth tickled her flesh. Logan dropped the empty plastic tube onto the floor and maneuvered to get a better angle on her breast.

Veronica suddenly popped out of her daze and gently pushed him away. “Logan, it’s too hot for that. Look, you just got here and you’re already melting.” She gestured to his chest, where his snug-fitting yellow tee was clinging with sweat to his sculpted muscles.

“Don’t care, right now V,” Logan mumbled. He dipped his head again, and let his lips fall to her breast again. “Anything we do we’ll be hot. Why not do something enjoyable?”

Veronica had a perfectly valid reason as to why it was not a good idea, but it was lost in the moan that escaped from her as Logan’s mouth found her nipple and he began to suck.

Veronica struggled to place the ice cream container on the window sill, before she leaned back to give Logan better access. He shifted on the bed so he hovered over her. She tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her breast. He groaned against her, before switching breasts, and licked the puckered flesh around the nipple with just the tip of his tongue.

He pulled back, garnering a mewl of protest from her, as he lifted her shirt over her head. The material was plastered to her damp skin and there was almost an audible hiss as the suction broke between her skin and the cloth of her shirt. The shirt dropped out of sight and Logan shifted them further back on the bed. He fondled one breast while he kissed her throat.

Veronica had a palm pressed to his shoulder blade, holding him tight. She felt the heat as it radiated off his body, through the material, he was just as warm as she was. She wriggled under him, worked her hands under his t-shirt, and quickly rid him of it. They were skin to skin now and all it did was create more heat between them. Their flaming flesh ignited as they slid against each other.

Logan had worked his way into Veronica’s shorts. A loud moan coursed out of him when he realized she was not wearing any underwear. His finger slid around her clit, her folds slick with a combination of her own wetness and the moisture her over-heated body was producing.

Logan’s cock jumped at the thought of sliding easily into her and his hips thrust forward in an unconscious movement. She moaned as he pressed two fingers into her and rubbed quick circles around her clit with his thumb. Veronica rolled her hips upwards and pressed against his hand.

She struggled with her shorts, pushing them down her hips, as Logan helped with his free hand to liberate her of the restrictive garment. She was now naked and panting under him, sweat soaked into her light jersey sheets.

Logan sped up the pace of his fingers, twisting and curling them inside her. Veronica gripped his slippery biceps and watched his chest muscles glisten as they flexed above her. She surged forward and took one of his nipples in her mouth, biting gently.

Logan tensed briefly at the sensation; his hand jerked hard in her, and sent her spiraling over the edge, calling his name.

Frantically, Logan grabbed at the button on his shorts, Veronica’s hands pushed with him till his boxers and shorts were over his hips. His erection sprung up swelling under her rough touch.

Veronica spread her legs wide and guided his cock into her body. He slipped smoothly into her wetness and began rocking into her. Their sweaty bodies swayed in steady motion slowly built up, thrust after thrust.

Logan captured her mouth with his in a brutal kiss. As their motion picked up speed and Logan began to pound into her in earnest, sweat rolled from his brow, it dripped down his chest and onto Veronica; their perspiration mingled, creating a sizzling, slippery friction between them. Veronica panted hard and tossed her head from side to side.

Logan rested his head in the crook of Veronica’s neck as he frantically dashed toward the finish line, stroking hard and fast. His fingers found their way to her clit and fiercely rubbed it. He felt her begin to contract around him, her body tensed sporadically as her orgasm rolled through her viciously.

Incoherent grunts spilled from Logan’s lips as he climaxed and burst inside her.

They collapsed in a soaked mess; a pool of sweat dampened the sheets beneath them. The stench of sex and sweat clung to them; heavy gasps were the only sound filling the thick muggy air.

When Logan finally caught his breath he smirked wickedly at her. “Now that’s what I call hot.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Ugh don’t even start with the lame jokes, mister. It’s too hot for that.” They found their silliness hysterical and giggled at themselves until, again, they couldn’t breathe.

***

 _One week later._

Veronica dropped the last of her boxes in the floor with a heavy thud. She collapsed back onto the couch and took in the mess that surrounded her. Veronica looked out the large sliding glass doors that led to the patio and the beach beyond; her gaze fell on the sun setting beyond the horizon, bathing everything in a fiery glow.

 _The heat wave broke two days after their scorching night in her dorm. However, that night as they laid glued together in the unbearable heat, Veronica realized something. All her hesitation about moving in with Logan had no basis._

 _As she gently brushed her fingers through Logan’s hair, she realized that there really wasn’t anything stopping her from moving in with Logan other than an irrational fear of… nothing._

 _Logan was here in the insufferable heat just to be with her. He didn’t care that it was uncomfortable; he just wanted to be near her. And he was right, not that she would have admitted it to him. She loved the beach house and she did practically live there already. There wasn’t anything holding her back anymore._

 _Still playing with his hair, Veronica murmured. “Logan?”_

 _“Hmm…”_

 _“I was thinking Saturday would be good.”_

 _Logan shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position in the stifling heat. “Saturday’s good for what?”_

 _Veronica took a deep breath. “For moving my stuff.”_

 _Logan lifted his head, slightly confused. “Huh?”_

 _Veronica smiled, “For moving my stuff into_ our _place.” She watched as understanding dawned on Logan’s face._

 _A huge smile played across his face, his deep brown eyes shining with shy happiness. “Yeah, Saturday is perfect.”_

Logan entered the living room, dragging a suitcase behind him. He, too, fell back on the couch. Veronica shifted to rest her head in his lap and propped her feet up on the arm of the couch.

“Everything is staying where it is. I have zero energy to unpack anything.”

Logan twined his fingers in her hair. “Right there with you, babe. I just want to sit here on the couch with you and a cold beer and watch the sunset.”

A smirk spread across her face.

Logan caught her and asked, “What?”

Veronica chuckled. “You are so cheesy sometimes. ‘I just want to sit here and watch the sunset with you.’ Ya big girl...” she said mockingly.

Logan gave her a good poke in the side. “Hey, no making fun. I did carry the majority of your crap in here.”

Veronica huffed in indignation. “Don’t even go there, buddy. I carried as much as you did.”

“Okay, okay, well how about this then. I just want to turn _off_ the air conditioning and get you all sweaty.”

Veronica smiled impishly at him. “Now that’s more like it.” She reached up and pulled him into a ferocious kiss before she jumped off the couch and ran for _their_ bedroom.


End file.
